


Time Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunting trip, the boys find themselves alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Nasir lunged for the wild boar, but was not quick enough. His dagger left a small cut on the boar’s hind leg as the animal took off and Nasir fell on his front. Agron took his sword out and placed it through the boar’s chest as it tried to run past him.

Nasir rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. He was exhausted, and just wanted some rest. Agron towered over him and blocked out his sun. Nasir frowned. “What?”

“Tired, little man?” Nasir glared at him and turned on his side, not answering. Agron chuckled and knelt down beside him. “I do not mean to insult you. You are little to me.”

“Only because you are a giant.”

Agron placed his hand on Nasir’s arm, which was covered in dirt and rubbed gently. “Nasir-”

“I do not wish to be called it,” Nasir said, sternly.

Agron nodded. “I will cease calling you little man.” He moved his hand down and intertwined their fingers. “Do you wish to go back to the temple?”

Nasir shook his head. “I wish to stay out here for just a while longer.”

Agron nodded and sat down next to Nasir and looked up at the sky. It was rare moment, where they could just enjoy one another’s company and not have to worry about the rebellion. Nasir shifted so he was half laying in Agron’s lap, his head resting against the German’s thigh.

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s dark hair, careful of the string holding most of it back. After awhile, Agron reluctantly pushed Nasir off his lap. “We should return to the temple.”

Nasir sat up and leaned closer to Agron. “Do you wish the company of others over mine?”

“I would never choose the company of other over yours.”

Nasir climbed into Agron’s lap and kissed him softly. “Then let us stay out here just awhile longer.”

Agron kissed his lover back, loosely wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist. Nasir started to kiss down Agron’s neck, lightly biting and sucking on Agron’s skin, marking him. Agron moved his head slightly to give Nasir more access.

Suddenly, he was pushed onto his back. He looked up at Nasir in surprised to see the Syrian shrugging off the coat he gave him. The look in Nasir’s eyes went straight to Agron’s dick. He reached up and pulled Nasir down for another kiss.

Their hips started to move and slowly they rubbed their clothed cocks against each other as they panted into their kisses. Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s naked back and grabbed his hips in an attempt to stall him for the moment. “All I have is spit.”

Nasir smirked and reached for the coat he set inside, he pulled a small vial out of one of the pockets and held it out for Agron to see. “I thought ahead,” Nasir set the vial aside and leaned down to kiss Agron again. “Just in case we found ourselves alone and unable to contain our desires.”

Agron shuddered under his lover and kissed him harder, his hands moving down to Nasir’s pants. He shoved them down as far as he could and cupped Nasir’s ass. Nasir moaned and bucked his hips, before breaking their kiss and taking Agron’s subligaria off. He tossed it aside before taking his pants off the rest of the way and throwing those aside as well.

Agron looked up in awe at his lover once Nasir was completely naked above him. Even the smudges of dirt covering his body didn’t distract from his beauty. He ran his hands up Nasir’s chest, the Syrian pressing into the touch. His fingers stopped for a moment and his thumbs circled Nasir’s nipples, eliciting a moan from him.

His hands continued up and pulled Nasir down into a kiss as their hips started to slowly move, the slide of their naked cocks against one another making them moan loudly. They’ve only done this twice, not having many opportunities in a temple filled with other people. So they resorted to hands jobs and blowjobs in dark corners of the temple.

But now they were alone and had the freedom to go further and be as loud as they pleased. Nasir pushed the vial into Agron’s hands, who opened is clumsily and poured a bit of the oil on his fingers. He slipped his fingers along Nasir’s crack and teased at hole, watching as Nasir shuddered above him, his fingers digging into Agron’s chest.

He slipped his finger inside and slowly stretched his lover, bringing him to the edge and back again several times until Nasir had enough. As Agron slipped his fingers out, Nasir took the vial and slicked up Agron’s cock.

He lifted himself up just a bit and slide down onto the German’s cock slowly. Agron grabbed Nasir’s hips once he was fully seated on him, trying his best not to move his hips. Nasir controlled nearly everything in their sex life, not that Agron minded. He found Nasir even sexier when he was in control.

Nasir leaned down and gently kissed Agron as he moved slowly. Agron moved a hand up Nasir’s back and tangled his fingers in the Syrian’s dark hair, keeping him there and kissing him back. Nasir moaned softly, moving just a bit faster, his cock rubbing against Agron’s stomach.

Agron’s hips started to move up, making shallow thrust that made Nasir whimper softly. He dug his fingers into Agron’s chest as a warning and the German stopped moving again. Nasir moved to sit again and Agron’s breathe was robbed from his as Nasir started to ride him fast and hard. He gasped and bucked his hips up, gripping Nasir’s hips tightly.

Nasir took one of Agron’s hands and placed it on his cock. Agron stroked his lover, watching as Nasir’s back arched and a string of curses and foreign words flew from his mouth. He heard his name, spurring him on the stroke Nasir faster.

Nasir movements faltered and Agron pulled Nasir down for a deep kiss as he thrust up into him fast and hard, robbing Nasir of coherent thought. Nasir buried his face in the Agron’s neck as his moans of the German’s name got louder and louder.

Nasir fucked back against Agron’s cock, nails digging into Agron’s shoulders. His skin felt on fire and with a strangled moan, he spilled into Agron’s hand and across their stomachs. His body stilled, pleasure still coursing through him as Agron’s hips continued to move at a slower pace.

He moved his head and kissed Agron softly. “Come for me, Agron.”

Agron groaned and flipped them over. He moved slowly at first, but picked the pace up until he was spilling into his lover with a choked off version of Nasir’s name. Agrona collapsed against his Syrian, panting heavily.

They kissed lazily for a few moments before Agron gently pulled out of Nasir and rolled off of him. Nasir turned and pressed himself against Agron. Nasir moved his fingers through Agron’s hair, brushing off the stray leaves stuck to his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Agron smiled and held Nasir close. “You are a God,” Agron mumbled into Nasir’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his skin.

Nasir chuckled. “I do not think the others would agree with you.”

“I do not give a fuck what other people think,” Agron replied. He gently kissed Nasir. “And neither should you.”

Nasir nodded and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again, they were covered in Agron’s coat. He turned to see Agron asleep as well and he wondered just how long they were asleep and judging by the darkening sky it must have been a few hours.

He gently shook Agron’s shoulder, waking the German. “Agron, we should return.”

Agron tightened his hold on Nasir and buried his face in Nasir’s neck. “No.”

“We can not stay out here all night.”

Agron mumbled something, and pulled away reaching for his subligaria. Nasir sighed softly, also not wanting to return to the temple. “There is a pond not that far away. We could bathe before we return,” Nasir suggested.

Agron smiled and wiped a smudge of dirt from Nasir’s cheek. “We are a bit filthy.” His hand slipped down to Nasir’s chest. “But I fear I will not keep my hands to myself.”

“Then do not,” Nasir said, leaning in and kissing Agron. He put Agron’s coat on and held it close, grabbing his clothes off the ground. He turned and smiled at Agron. “Coming?”

Agron scrambled off the ground and grabbed the rest of their things before following Nasir to the pond, their game laying forgotten on the ground.


End file.
